DARKNESS AND LUST
by Srianmoon
Summary: HE LOOK AT ME AND SIAD TONIGHT AND EVERYDAY AFTHER YOU WILL BELONG TO ME. I SAID YES, THAT WAS THE 4 DRINKS AND SEXUAL HIGHNESS TALKING, WHAT I SHOULD HAVE SAID WAS NO FOR HE WAS THE DARKNESS, HE WAS EVIL. THAT WHEN HE ASK ME TO GIVE HIM MY SOUL, ALL OF ME AND EVERYTHING I AM, I COULD NOT SEE THE DARK GLOW IN HIS EYES, I HAD SIGN AWAY MY LIFE BUT TO WHAT WAS THE QUESTION I WAS THE
1. Chapter 1

**PAIN AND LOVE**

**OF THE **

**SUN ****AN****D MOON**

CHAPTER 1 DARKNESS AND LUST

IT IS FIRDAY NIGHT AND CULB HELL WAS OFF THE HOOK AND ALL THE GUYS WAS LOOKING FINE AND I NEEDED THIS, IT HAD BEEN A LONG WORK WEEK DEALING WITH MONEY HUNGRY PEOPLE. YOU SEE, I WORK FOR ONE OF THE 5 BIG COMPANIES SO I TRY TO COME HERE WHEN EVER I GET FREE TIME. THE MUSIC WAS ALWAYS GOING, PEOPLE WERE DANCING, DRINKING, YOU KNOW ENJOYING A GOOD TIME.

AS MY GIRL TINA AND MYSLEF HEAD TO THE DANCE FLOOR I COULD'NT WAIT TO DANCE! THE MUSIC WAS GOING THRU ME AND I GOT LOST IN IT, SO LOST, I HAD NOT REALIZED GUY WAS DANCING WITH ME. HIS BODY PRESSED UP AGAINST MINE, I COULD FEEL HIS ROCK HARD ABS AND GOD THEY FELT GOOD, AS WELL AS HIS HANDS THAT WAS ROAMING THEIR WAY ALL OVER MY CURVES. THE AIR WAS ALREADY HOT AND WITH EACH TOUCH IT WAS GETTING HOTER, WHEN I CAME OUT DOWN FROM MY HIGH OF THE MUSIC AND LOOK INTO THE EYES OF THE MEN HE SMIRKED AND SAID HELLO. I SAW NOTHING BUT LUST RADIATING IN THE CLUB LIGHTS, RETURNING THE FAVOR MY EYES ROAMED OVER HIM AND GOD HE WAS BLESSED. HAZEL GREEN EYES THAT PULLED ME TO HIM, LONG BLACK HAIR CURLED FROM THE MOIST HEAT WE MADE JUST MADE ME WANT TO PULL IT, LIGHT SKIN BODY TIGHT ABS WAS MAKING ME WEAK IN MY KEENS. FOUR DRINKS AND WHO KNOWS HOW LONG OF A TALK LATER I FOUND OUT HIS NAME IS TLYON AND THAT HE ALSO WORK FOR ONE OF THE BIG COMPANIES. WE KICKED IT OFF NICLY ME AND THE DRINKS AND BY THE END OF THE NIGHT I HAD BEEN DRIVEN TO HIS PENTHOUSE AND I WAS STRIPED FOR HEAD TO TOE. LAYING IN THE MIDDE OF HIS OVER SIZES BED,LEGS SPREAD, STARING AT THE BEATIFUL DESIGNS IN THE CEILING, LOCKED DOWN BY BONDS HE MADE HIS WAY TO MY ALREADY WET LIPS AND I SOON FORGOT ABOUT THE NICE DESIGNS AS MY PUSSY WAS BEING DEVOURED LIKE A MAN ON HIS LAST MEAL. MY HANDS CLUNG DEEPING THE MATTRESS PAST THE SHEETS AS HIS LICKS DEMANED ME TO CUM HARD AND FAST, AFTHER TWO HOURS OF EATING, CREAMING, FRUITS, AND WHAT EVER ELSE SHIORMOR WANTED OF ME HE LOOK AT ME AND SIAD TONIGHT AND EVERYDAY AFTHER YOU WILL BELONG TO ME. I SAID YES, THAT WAS THE 4 DRINKS AND SEXUAL HIGHNESS TALKING, WHAT I SHOULD HAVE SAID WAS NO FOR HE WAS THE DARKNESS, HE WAS EVIL. HE FUCK ME SO HARD AND SO GOD THAT WHEN HE ASK ME TO GIVE HIM MY SOUL, ALL OF ME AND EVERYTHING I AM, I COULD NOT SEE THE DARK GLOW IN HIS EYES, I HAD SIGN AWAY MY LIFE BUT TO WHAT WAS THE QUESTION I WAS THE LUST AND HE WAS THE DARKNESS…EITHER WAY, I WAS TOO OUT OF IT TO KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT. I WAS JUST ENJOYING THE MOMENT.


	2. lust

CHAPTER 2 LUST

SERENITY POV

I BET YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST WHO I AM. MY NAME IS RIN BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME LUST, WHY YOU MIGHT ASK, BECAUSE MY BRIGHT LIGHT BROWN EYES ARE IRRISTABLE BOTH MEN AND WOMEN FALL DEEP IN TO THEM, MY VOICE CALMS THE SOUL AND PLEASES THE EARS MAKING IT EASY FOR ME TO GET ANY THING I WANT, MY CURVES ARE WANTED BY ALL, EVERYONE WANTS A TEST DRIVE INTO SWEET LITTLE SERENITY AND AM YOUNG AND FREASH, ATLEAST THAT'S WHAT I HEAR. I AM 25 WITH A MIND MADE TO OUT SMART ANY AND TWIST THE WORDS OF ALL, BUT THAT'S WHAT A CORPERATE LAWYER AND WORKING FOR THE BIG PINS, LIKE ZIOTECH THE SECOND LARGERIST COMPONY OF THE BIG 5, DOES. WHEN THEY FUCK UP THEY CALL ME TO FIX IT AND I AM SO GOOD I CAN CONVINCE THE VICTUM THEY ARE GUITY AND MAKE THE COLPRATES LIKE ANGEL S LETS JUST SAY I HAVE A NACK FOR, MAKING WHAT SEEMS TO BE A LIE, TRUTH. EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD IS OUT IT FOR THEM SELF ANY WAY AND THEY PAY ME THE BIG BUCKS TO DO WHAT I DO SO I CAN LIVE JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE. NOTHING IS A DIRTIER JOB THEN WHAT I AM DOING, BUT THIS LADY ISN'T AFRIAD TO GET A GRITTY, SOMEBODY HAS TO. LET ME TELL YOU THOUGH, THIS DIRTY JOB GOT ME A PENTHOUSE OF ANY GIRL DREAM AND A 2013 LIGHT BLUE RA7 DROP TOP WITH A V8, A LADY HAS TO LIVE. NO KIDS, NO FAMILY, JUST LIVING IT UP IN NEW YOUR THE PAST SEVEN YEARS MAKING THIS NAME A LEGEND. I AM NO WORK-A-HOLIC NOW, OUTSIDE OF WORK I STAY TO MYSLEF MOSTLY BUT I GOT A WILD SIDE FOR PARTIES AND RUNNING INTO THAT GUY, WHO I NEVER SAW BEFORE, THE PULL WAS ONE I COULDN'T WALK AWAY FROM.

THE NEXT MORING WOKE UP WITH A BAD HANG OVER, LOST MEMORY ON HOW I GOT HOME OR WERE MY CAR WAS. DURING DAILY WOKE UP ROUTINE I SAW SOMETING IN THE MIRROR, A TATTOO, I FREAK OUT BECAUSE TATS ARE NOT MY STYLE. WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, WHAT DOES IT MEAN!? GRABBING MY LAPTOP IN A PANIC, AND LOOKING FOR THE SYMBOLS OF A SUN AND WOLF TATS ONLINE, AT FIRST NOTHING BUT THEN I COME ACROSS SOMETHING THAT MADE MY HEART SINK JUST A LITTLE. A LEGEND OF A WOLF DEMON FROM A SUN TRIBE IN SOUTHERN AMERICA LONG AGO AND THE LEDGEND TELLS OF A DEMON WHO TAKES HUMAN FORM EVERY 900 YEARS IN SEARCH OF WOMEN TO DO TWO THINGS. FIRST INPREGANT THE WOMEN FOR A NEW WOLF DEMON AND TWO TO TAKE THE WOMEN SOUL TO KEEP ITS IMMORTALITY. AS I KEEP READING THAT SINKING FEELING LOOSENS AND I CAN'T HELP LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AND MOVING ON WITH MY SEARCH FROM THAT VOODOO BULLSHIT I AINT GOT TIME FOR THAT BUT AFTER SOME TIME I JUST GIVE UP, AND CONTINUE WITH MY DAY AS NORMAL. THAT NIGHT HOWEVER…

DREAM

_WHERE AM I …WHO ARE YOU…please let me go …how did I get pregnant …The shadowy figure responds, clam yourself it will all be over soon after my child is born you will be in a much darker place then this. My abdomen began to move around abruptly and it was killing me inside, like I swallow a blender with broken glass, the pain was unbearable and whatever it was in there wanted to rip out of me and just before I could feel my stomach parting into different ways_

I woke, bed soaked and sweating heavily. The cool breeze of the fan gave me chills as I looked around in a dismantled fear. It was just a dream right, it had to be because I read that stupid bullshit Voodoo article. At least that's what I told myself until I went back to sleep.


End file.
